


Following the Rules

by orphan_account



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Ass Play, Ball Sucking, Bar, Bisexual Barry Allen, Blue Balls, Body Image, Body Worship, Bulges, Cheating, Crime Scenes, Face-Sitting, Frottage, Gay Julian Albert, Hotdogging, M/M, Muscles, Non-Penetrative Sex, Rimming, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Smell, Speed Force, Sweat, Tight Pants, Tight Shirts, Watersports, chubby julian albert, hot day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-04 17:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17308430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Barry Allen gets a by-the-books, uptight partner in the lab.Julian Albert has to deal with the CCPD's rule-breaking golden boy.Together, they might find that opposites really do attract.





	1. Common Ground

**Author's Note:**

> A/N This takes place during season 3 of The Flash, specifically Episode 5. Also Julian is a few pounds heavier than he is in the show.

Barry Allen had a single goal in mind when he walked into the CSI lab at the Central City Police Department: to try and get Julian Albert to open up and be friendly for a change. The thin, dirty blond, and uptight investigator had been nothing but hostile in the two weeks that Barry had returned from Flashpoint. Despite the many other issues that arose from Barry’s misguided time travel, Julian’s generally irritability had been the most, well, irritating.

For Julian, of course, it had really been a year. A year of Barry shirking his duties in lieu of being the Flash (though Julian didn’t know that), and saying “I hate that guy” in reference to Julian when people asked about his lab mate. Julian had spent many years being the odd one out to his family, going so far as to run from his trust fund and try to be the top scientist in his field.

Unfortunately, ever since the particle accelerator explosion, things had changed. The emergence of the meta-humans had unfortunately rendered much of Julian’s learned sciences obsolete, and so to him, being a CSI wasn’t where he wanted to be. He didn’t have much of a choice.

The day Barry decided to try and mend this, however, Julian was already in bad spirits. He’d attempted to get Barry reprimanded for not following the lab rules, but witnessed him only getting, in his words, a ’15 second lecture’. Now, for the first time in Central City, a larger-than-life monster had spontaneously appeared in the middle of an intersection. It was around five stories tall, and a complete mystery to him.

Barry walked into the lab, unsure of how to approach the issue, “Hey Julian,” he throws out there.

“Hmm. You seen this?” Julian said, frustratingly motioning to the television where a newscaster reported the mass destruction taking place.

Barry had of course seen it, he’d been there in the Flash costume with Iris attempting to save people. Iris was a whole other story, being that Barry lived with her dad, they hadn’t had much ‘alone’ time together. Not only that, in trying to move somewhere else Barry found himself at Cisco’s. Needless to say the same problem arose, where they didn’t really want to be intimate at a place that wasn’t theirs.

Barry had all these thoughts in a picosecond before Julian brought him out of his trance, “It’s bad enough we have the metas destroying the city. Now we have this thing to worry about.”

“Mhmm.” Barry half-replied.

“Is there any point in me asking where you’ve been for the last hour?” Julian asked with that classic annoyance of his. “Or should I just assume the rules still don’t apply to you?”

Barry, being caught off guard, stumbled over himself, “I was, I…”

“Yes, okay.” Julian dismissed him.

“Look, hey, man,” Barry started awkwardly, attempting a fumbling penetration of the walls Julian was throwing up. “I know, you and I, we got off on the wrong foot.” Julian looked up at him, Barry reminded himself that it had been twenty-four times the length he’d known it as, “And we never managed to find the right one, and I’ll take that. That’s probably my fault.” Barry spoke in a way that negated the ‘probably’.

He knew, that for him to get through to Julian, he’d have to admit some of the fault was his. Needless to say it was difficult. Barry had already dealt with so much in merely a month’s time. He’d have to relive the murder of his parents. And not only that, he’d return to find that things weren’t as he’d left them. Cisco had lost his brother, Joe and Iris weren’t talking, and despite Iris and Barry still being together, her and him hadn’t been able to spend some ‘alone’ time together, allowing Barry to not be The Fastest Man Alive in every situation, if you catch my drift.

“But I just, I don’t want things to be like that anymore, you know? I’d… like it if things changed.” He caught Julian’s blush, briefly, before Julian started working on some scientific devices on the counter, which Barry noticed weren’t even active.

Julian, ever deflective, looked back at Barry, “It’s funny, ‘cause I remember you saying something similar to that right before you stole the case from underneath me.” A case Barry couldn’t recall.

Barry had been, for lack of a better term, pent up for a while now. The thing a lot of people don’t address about grief is how difficult it is for someone to get back to feeling passionate, and intimate. It had only been a few days since Barry started feeling it again, attempting to regain that with Iris, but because of their situation she hadn’t been feeling it much either. And it was in that, all that pent up sexual frustration, that Barry saw Julian in a different light. There was something about that stubbornness that Barry found… intriguing, shall we say?

Barry looked away as Julian continued, “Do you have any idea what it’s like to work side by side with someone with such little regard for the rules?” Julian, ever frustrated by Barry’s ability to be non-chalant, hid any blush he was showing with further angst “You may very well be contaminating my work!”

Julian couldn’t put his finger on it. He’d never felt this before. His heart rose in his chest, and at first he attributed it to his anger and frustration with Barry’s inability to be professional. But, no, he’d been angry before, it had never been like this. He felt good talking back to the CCPD’s golden boy. He liked trying to take away the power Barry commanded here. Yet, at the same time, Julian had to admit to himself that the sheer arrogance Barry carried with him everywhere was intoxicating. He’d never met someone so sure of his place, while at the same time not being arrogant like the people he left behind in London. As infuriating as it could be, Julian found it exciting.

Then, Julian heard the last thing he'd expected; and something he didn't know he hoped to hear. “That’s exactly why I want to learn from you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what y'all think! I know it's not a big update, been dealing with some personal issues. But that's no excuse and I hope to get back to this regularily. Polite criticism is always welcome, feel free to let me know of a fic you'd like to see in the future, and I'll see what I can do! Thanks again.


	2. Heating Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hot day gets a whole lot hotter.

This was… different, Julian thought to himself. 

“What’re you playing at?” Julian said with a smirk. “Is this a joke to you? I didn’t come here to teach.”

“I’m not looking to understand this job, alright? I know how to do my job. But,” Barry composed himself. “You have such a better grasp on being professional.” Barry re-composed himself. “An-and I’d like to be more professional.”

Julian caught himself gaping at Barry. He seemed sincere, while at the same time he seemed to swallow a lot of pride. Though Julian would never admit it, he understood the way Barry felt. Where he spent all of his time learning how to be taken seriously, he’d never let himself let loose. He didn’t go out with friends, or drinks, or even somewhere just to pass the time. Even more than that, Julian would never admit to feeling somewhat lonely.

“Allen, I really didn’t come here to teach.” As he said it, he saw Barry turn away, defeated. He quickened the pace. “But, it’d make my job easier if you took ‘our’ work a little more seriously.” 

Barry’s heart jumped when Julian referred to it as both of theirs. It didn’t take more than two weeks to feel like the relationship was mutually independent. Seeing Julian give in to what Barry wanted made him excited. Not just in the prospect of making this work, but seeing a stoic like him submit, Barry had to admit, was really appealing. Since he’d become the Flash, he’d been used to everyone teaching him how to be a hero, a friend, even a boyfriend. He’d spent this time learning on how to balance the Barry Allen of two worlds. But for once, seeing someone who gave him nothing but frustration bow into his ideas, gave Barry a newfound sense of power, surely one he wouldn’t abuse.

So began the teacher-student relationship of Julian Albert and Barry Allen. Throughout the day, different crime scenes would come up, and for once Barry found himself arriving on time, dressed in a suit that was only made to fit his pre-Speed Force physique, and quietly listening to and observing Julian’s work. It drove him a little crazy, he’d had to adjust himself throughout the day. 

There were times that he felt Julian was using a less efficient method of crime scene analysis, or times that he’d be getting a lesson in something he knew well. “See Allen, those fingerprints you found aren’t-” Aren’t in the database so we store them under a John Doe name, yes, Julian, thank you, I went to forensics 101 as well. Barry found himself internally cutting Julian off throughout the day.

Julian was loving it. He knew that Allen wasn’t some moron who fell into this job, he clearly knew how it was done. But this was payback for all the late arrivals and insults. He’d grill him on the most basic things because in his heart, he knew that Barry wouldn’t forfeit the chance to a) Do his job far more efficiently, resulting in b) Not get himself reported again. Even if Singh wouldn’t help Julian with Barry’s behaviour, there was only so much that he could get away with.

Barry wasn’t only readjusting his attitude, the suit was also a problem, especially in the Central City heat. The buttons stretched over his newfound abs like an elastic band. Why had he never replaced it? The Flash suit flashed through his mind, ah yes, that’s why. It wasn’t just the shirt either, the suit pants were beyond ridiculous. Apparently Barry had gained a little height since he wore those, and he found it grinding up against his crotch as the day went on. His two choices were either a ridiculous bulge going down one side, or very obviously pulling at his pants to give himself some breathing room. Once or twice, when he chose to adjust, he’d noticed Julian staring.

And how could he not? No wonder Barry was arrogant, Julian thought, he was packing some serious heat. Due to the fact that he was teaching Allen so aggressively, he spent most of his time kneeling at the crime scenes, while Barry stood over him too-patiently observing. At first Julian had laughed at how Barry’s suit looked, but during a routine crime scene, he caught himself looking over as Barry adjusted the suit. Julian’s mouth dropped, as he saw a particularly large bulge down Allen’s leg. He quickly rearranged the fabric to be more comfortable, but the thickness remained.

Julian, due to not having the time to be social, hadn’t really had the time to develop his skills when it came to the dating scene. With that came an inability to look away from what was an objectively mouth-watering display. Was he going crazy? This was Barry Allen of all people. The lackadaisical, prodigal son of the CCPD. The boy who got out of any and all trouble. Of all people Julian would find attractive in this way, certainly Barry Allen was not the man. 

Barry, on the other hand, relished this newfound attention. Iris gave him a loving stare, often and true, but nothing like the look Julian wore on his face. There wasn’t any confusion of love and affection, this uptight man looked downright _hungry_. Having grown up a nerd, not once had he ever been on the receiving end of such a gaze. And though he wasn’t going to try to get it, he didn’t mind it one bit. 

The day carried further, and at their third scene of the day, Barry and Julian were both cooking in the heat. But in some hilarious show of strength, neither of them would admit to, or demonstrate, the need to cool down. It was easy for the first two, shadowed scenes in alleys and buildings. But the third scene of the day was a trainyard, surrounded by rusted, decaying trains, where gunshots had been heard, cartridges and shells had been found, and bullet holes riddled the trains. It could not have been more blazing for the both of them.

Barry wasn’t as stoic as Julian, and decided to drop the blazer in one of the cruisers. He straightened up as much as possible but there was no way to hide the stretching of his button up. Thank goodness, he’d decided against an undershirt, and the wind was a welcome friend in the heat. 

Julian looked over as Barry walked to the scene. He’d noticed the lack of proper dress, but he understood perfectly, having been cooking as well. Instantly he noticed just how ill-fitting the suit was on the, what he had thought, lanky body of Barry Allen. But as the shirt swayed side to side, and as much as Allen tried to hide it, his body was showing under the shirt. Julian realized that Allen was far from lanky, his body was positively sculpted. The stretched shirt he wore was also soaked in his sweat, and Julian bit his lip at the slight transparency it gave him. Was it the heat? Was he losing it? He could hardly focus on the job at hand.

“Julian, we all good here?” Barry grinned slightly. He saw the look, and where it was aimed. Julian was admiring his body. Barry was used to the changes he went through after the coma, and the muscled physique he’d been given. But he guessed that Julian never noticed. Maybe it was the heat, or this newfound dominance he realized his body had, but Barry was feeling much better now than he had that morning.

“Y-yeah, Allen, we’re good. Here, look at these shells.” Julian peeled his eyes off Barry’s chest, and crouched to the ground and pointed out the shells. Barry approached close behind him. “Some of them aren’t discharged, meaning-” that they left in a hurry, and didn’t clean up after themselves, Barry mentally interrupted. 

Barry had been so caught up in his thoughts, he didn’t notice that Julian trailed off his answer. He stopped looking at the evidence altogether and was caught up in an intoxicating smell. He didn’t recognize what it was, but it made his heart jump and race. God, what was that? It was like sweat, but in a musky, delicious way. He looked around in front of him, and couldn’t place it. Couldn’t place it until he turned and looked at Allen who wore a confused expression.

Barry looked down at Julian, why wasn’t he saying anything more? What was he looking for? As he tried to figure out what was going on, he noticed that Julian had loosened his tie, and he could see right down his shirt. He caught notice of a much softer body than his own. There was nary a body hair on the man, and his pale skin glistened in the heat, but Barry had the quick want to feel that chubby softness. Julian’s body looked downright slick, and Barry couldn’t deny a very real attraction to him.

Julian, on the other hand, realized exactly what had him so intoxicated. He looked at Allen, sweating under the midday sun, and followed the trail down to the thick bulge that hung inches from his face. He could follow the shape from here, his suit pants moistened by the heat of the day. Slight hints of bulging veins, all the way down to an edge, followed by a round, juicy tip. Behind that was what looked to be the heftiest sack Julian had scene, online included. That must have been the source of the musk Julian was drowning in.

He could see everything Barry Allen was hiding. It looked to be about six, or seven inches, but it was unbelievably thick. Julian felt a twinge in his own nether regions, and he looked up to see Barry biting his lip down at him.

Julian coughed, “God, this heat has me absent minded.”

“Yeah, it’s, ah, really cooking.” Barry tried thinking of a joke involving Heatwave, but wasn’t sure if Julian was around for that particular criminal. He wasn’t a meta anyways, and maybe Julian was more frustrated than he let on, so he left it at that. But why had he suddenly become so concerned with whether a joke would land or not?

Julian tried his damndest to focus on the crime scene, even if it was an uninteresting one. At one point, to get the attention off himself, he asked Barry to package up some of the discharge shells. Barry rounded the scene, gathering up the evidence. He’d moved around until he crouched across from Julian. Barry’s dick became so apparent, that Julian fell into a fantasy of himself lying beneath Barry. His face right below Barry’s crotch. He thought of Mr. Allen himself, slowly lowering a huge, sweaty pair of balls right into his mouth. He drooled and realized that he’d gotten hard at the thought.

Barry stared right at it. It tucked itself down his pant leg, and though it wasn’t quite as big as Barry’s speed-force infused cock, Julian was no slouch in that department. He looked up at Julian who was blankly blushing down at him. 

“Julian, you alright over there?”

“Uh, positively. Ah, can you hurry? I want to be getting back to the lab already.” Julian spoke, with no confidence, make a poor attempt at regaining his composure with Allen. He turned around to hide his swollen cock. 

Did Barry realize? He was being so blatant, now. Was it the heat? Or did Julian finally realize that the nights alone weren’t sufficing the same way a person would. But Barry was in a relationship, he wouldn’t be interested. Surely not. 

Barry (who when Julian turned away used his speed to gather up everything in a half-second) looked up at Julian. He was still facing away, allowing him to take in a very delicious looking backside. Julian's top clung to his back, showing off his incredibly soft body. But moreso, Barry took in Julian's firm, round ass. It looked positively tight, and as he paced, it really moved, and Barry’s mind whisked him away to a fantasy wherein he had Julian bent over his desk at CCPD. And Barry was face deep between his legs, tasting the hot, long day as Julian whimpered for more. He too, blamed the heat for such a carnal fantasy. 

Barry stood and his cock was swollen, untucking his shirt to try and hide it. That didn’t help Julian, who saw Barry’s glistening patch of hair running down his muscled stomach to parts unknown. 

They both got in the cruiser, the air was tense. 

“Julian… today was good. Yeah?”

“Uh yes, you did alright, I suppose.” Julian absently spoke, his mind ablaze with a million other thoughts.

“Yeah, thanks, had a good teacher.” Barry actually meant it, in spite of how he felt, a lot of Julians methods _were_ efficient. They had gotten done far earlier than Barry himself would have if he didn’t use his speed. 

“I suppose.” Julian took the compliment. In spite of his attempts to frustrate Allen, he’d actually remained patient with him. His stoic behaviour hadn’t worked, and it felt nice to be appreciated for what you worked hard at. It felt like the first time.

Later at the lab, they broke down and analyzed everything gathered from the day. Admittedly, they were both still cooked from the day. Any time Julian popped to Barry’s desk to get anything, Barry would lean back and see the profile of Julian tight, round ass. It was small, as Julian’s whole stature, but it was shaped like a peach. Barry’s mouth couldn’t help but flood at the possibilities.

Julian on the other hand, would get Barry to come grab a finished report, only so he could check out the profile of Barry’s juicy bulge. The absolute heat of the outside was gone, and yet Julian had to admit the he wanted to be fed some of that meat. 

A shocking amount of work was finished with both of these boys as thirsty as they are. And when Julian went to hit the washroom, Barry was able to speed out with his hidden Flash suit and solve the monster crisis, back in time to pretend nothing had happened.

They both finished cleaning up the lab. Julian rushed to the door, wanting to just get home, get himself off, and try to keep it professional between them both.

“Good night, mate.” He said, not looking at Allen, and leaving the lab. He even got as far as the door.

“Julian,” he stopped, turning his head towards Barry. “You wanna get a drink?”

Almost too excitedly at the prospect of having something new to do, and not even just at what he’d felt today, he replied with a soft “Yeah.” He smiled, “Yeah, I’d like that.”

“All right, let’s do it.” Barry spoke, grabbing his blazer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time I've written something explicit, hope y'all enjoy it. I sure had fun writing it!


	3. Actions speak louder than words.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What else is there to say, after the day they've had?

The bright side of a hot day in Central City is how the heat stays in the concrete. The sun disappears behind the buildings, and the weather cools, but Central City carries the warmth of the day, making the night feel welcoming. Barry and Julian walked side-by-side, not saying a word. They both knew what they were feeling, and more importantly, what the other was as well. 

The air simmered, Barry removed his blazer and threw it over his shoulder. Julian snuck another look at his toned arms, blushing once more. This morning he’d been so stern, so professional, and yet here he was utterly infatuated. 

Barry, with the thought speed of the Speed Force itself, caught these tiny glances. And the admiration made him overly pose when he’d hold his jacket like a greaser in the fifties. He knew that it was catching Julian off-guard, and he liked the feeling it gave him.

Julian had to deflect this, “So, Barry, how’re things with, what, Iris, was it?”

Barry’s eyes went wide, “Yeah, it is. And we’re good.” Paused. “You never ask about my personal life, what’s different now?” 

“It was a good day, I think you learned a lot from me.” Julian said, trying to put himself above Barry again. 

“You know, I knew a lot of what you were telling me, Julian.” Barry smirked.

“I figured as much, Allen, but you were patient through it all.” Even now, after all of what he’d felt today, he still had that incessant need to call Barry by his last name.

Barry pointed out a bar, shrugging at Julian if it’d be a good spot for a drink. Julian walked forward as Barry stopped, allowing him to run to S.T.A.R. Labs and retrieve the ultra-powerful alcohol Cisco had concocted, so that Julian wasn’t left to be drunk alone. He returned, just as Julian turned.

“Yeah, that should be fine.” 

“Alright, sounds good.” Barry was panting. He’d had to be pretty quick to sneak that one passed Julian. 

They stepped into the bar, a South side dive bar that Barry had been to before. They both got a seat at the back, as the both of them were relatively private people. Julian took his jacket off, turning away from Barry to put it on the seat. Barry took the chance to take in Julian’s juicy backside once more. Why couldn’t he help himself?

Right as they sat, a waitress came by and asked for their order. Julian quickly answered with a mint julep, and Barry ordered a vodka tonic. A drink, that he found, mixed well with Cisco’s super-booze. Julian stared at Barry, taking in his solid jaw line, following the lines of his neck down to his tight button-up. Julian felt himself stirring, he needed that drink.

Barry, on the other hand, was doing his best to not look at Julian, who’s soft body made Barry want to just grab it. He was sort sex-starved that he thought he was losing his mind. Why was he at this bar tonight? Did he want something to happen?

“Julian, you uh, got anyone you’re seeing?” 

“Not at the moment, Allen.”

Shit. Barry started thinking back to his earlier fantasy, how must Julian taste after a long sweaty day. How it must feel to get a handful of that thick, juicy ass. He had to shove the thoughts out of his mind. And like a prayer answered, the waitress showed up with the drinks. Barry got his first, and while Julian got his Barry took some of the chemical alcohol and poured it in his drink. 

“Cheers, mate.” Julian raised his cup, and drank the whole goddamn thing.

Barry blushed, pouring his back. The taste was strong, but he instantly felt the alcohol hit his system. His cheeks ran flush and burned, Julian threw his empty glass down.

Julian needed this, he’d felt so nerved out by the day that he had to lower the inhibitions a little bit. The booze hit him, and he blushed a very drunk blush. He caught Barry staring.

“Just, a uh, long day.” Julian stammered at Barry’s gaze.

“Feel you there.” A smile, as he finished his vodka tonic. He motioned to the bartender for another two drinks. 

Julian felt his heart race in his chest, the alcohol was making him stir, and stammer, and feel more things. Barry felt the same, catching himself wondering about how thick Julian’s thighs might be. 

The waitress brought another two drinks, this time Barry had to use his speed to get the concoction into his drink. They cheersed, they polished their drinks, and again they looked at each other.

“Yeah, things with Iris have been tough,” Barry spilled out, “I mean things are great, but we haven’t gotten the alone time we’d like.”

“Oh, uh, ah, OH.” Julian realized what Barry just told him. “That’s tough, mate.”

“Yeah, man, it is. I mean I understand why right, we live with Joe, so it-it just ain’t happening.” He slurred.

Julian, halfway to drunk, “You just needa get your rocks off, Allen.” He laughed, as did Barry.

“Yeah, yeah.” Barry sighed, looking hungrily at Julian’s chubby, little body.

“And I mean, I’d offer up, right, if you were into that sort of things.” Julian hiccoughed, then blushed hard and realized what he’d said. I-I-I-I mean, nevermind, you know, if uh, ah-” Julian caught himself. “I need to hit the washroom.” He got up, stumbling to the washroom. 

Barry’s mouth was agape the entire time. He didn’t realize that Julian could be such a goofy drunk, but this was another level. It was confirmed, Julian wanted him. Barry tapped his feet under the table, bit his lip, and got up to go to the washroom as well. 

Inside the decently clean bathroom, he found Julian standing in front of the mirror sweating. Barry drunkenly sauntered over. 

“Listen, Allen, what I said-”

“What you said, Julian,” Barry stepped forward. “Was that you had an offer to make me.”

Julian bit his lip, looking into Barry’s eyes. “I might’ve, yeah.”

“Then make me an offer.” Barry said, putting his hand softly on Julian’s shoulder.

Julian’s face ran crimson, he looked down at Barry’s body. “B-but Iris…”

“Offer…” Barry gasped in, as he said it. 

Julian pressed his hand on Barry’s chest, finally feeling the muscled body he’d been admiring all day. Barry pulled in closer, pressing Julians ass against the bathroom sink. Julian could smell Barry. He could smell the drink on them both, and could drown in the musk surrounding him at that moment. Julian slid his hand further down, feeling the shape of Barry’s hard body. 

His hands slipped over Barry’s belt, down, further still, until in his hand he grasped the meatiest dick he could imagine. Julian let out a breath as Barry looked him in the eyes.

“Like it?” Barry whispered. Julian shuddered, and began tightly rubbing his hand up and down the shaft of this massive shaft. He felt the veins bulging under his fingers. 

Barry was hungry, however. He took Julian’s hands off, a confused look coming over the oh-so professional lab tech, as Barry turned him around, pressing his face into into his neck. Barry loudly breathed in, taking in Julian’s sweaty musk. 

He’d never had the chance to smell a man like this, but the mix of sweat and booze made his heart ache, he was starving for a bite of this. His hands gripped Julian’s sides, feeling the soft body of a man who spent his time studying. He gripped and massaged, Julian rolling his eyes back as he felt the rough touch of the CCPD’s golden boy.

As he slid his hand down, Barry used his speed to lock the bathroom and put an _Out of Order_ sign on the door. He quickly came back, this time crouching behind Julian. He pressed his face into Julian’s ass cheeks, breathing in deep of the thick, heavy smell of this man before him. Julian kept clean, but it had been a long, sweaty day. 

Julian’s heart raced, he’d never been touched like this, and couldn’t have even imagined from this morning that things would turn out like this. Suddenly he felt Allen’s hands reach around and shakily unbuckle his pants. Oh God, he was going for it. After a little fumbling, the pants came undone, and Barry tugged them down. Before him, stood Julian, who apparently didn’t feel the need to wear anything under his pants.

“You dirty bastard…” Barry whispered under his breath. The words made Julian’s cock twitch. It wasn’t anywhere near Barry’s seven inches, but it was thick, and juicy, and smooth, just like the rest of him. Barry noticed that Julian was practically hairless. His ass was smooth, and he had only a small amount of blonde hair on his tasty little sack. Barry couldn’t contain himself anymore. 

He pressed his hands into Julian’s thick ass-flesh, and used his thumbs to spread his hole. It was a delicious, pink little entrance. And it made Barry’s mouth water. He dove in, his tongue gliding up Julian’s tight little asshole. He took in everything he felt, he felt the ridges against the flat of his tongue, the way it sunk into Julian's musky little hole. He took in the smell, a semi-sweet, semi-salty smell of a man who cleaned thoroughly, but had been working hard all day.

Julian lost his mind, turning a different kind of drunk in that moment. He felt the soft, wet tongue penetrate him. The way Barry ate him made him melt over the sink, and he saw himself in the mirror. Panting like a dog over this man, this guy he hated not twenty-four hours before. The CCPD’s favourite son, the man always excused, always late, had his mouth sucking on Julian’s shithole. But he was lying to himself if he thought he was in control here. He wanted to be taken, and he knew it.

Barry’s jaw started to get sore, and he felt it was about time for Julian to put his mouth to better use. He stood up, and turned him around, tearing his shirt off. Julian looked hurt in the moment, but then he remembered where he was, how much he thirsted. What was Allen gonna do next? Whatever it was, he was game. Barry grabbed him and turned them around. 

Barry stood against the sink, leaning back as smoothly as possible.

“Show me how bad you want it.”

Julian wasn’t even aware that his tongue hung from his mouth, he paid back the favor and tore Barry’s shirt wide open, honestly doing him a favour. He bit into the hard flesh, his hands exploring the shape, and texture of this body. He secreted his musk, and Julian was getting high from the smell of the man before him. He ran his tongue down the ridges in this body. He wanted to honor it, make Barry feel the way he’d made Julian feel when he grabbed his body. He slid down, further, and further, until he quickly undid Allen’s pants.

They fell to the floor, and through Barry’s boxers Julian could see his prize. A thick, veiny sausage to go with his drink from earlier. He salivated, becoming very away of his tongue in that moment. He needed to dry it off, so he licked along the shaft over the boxers, leaving a wet streak. He bit down lightly, and sucked down with his lips. He looked up at Barry, but Barry had his head back and was moaning. Julian stroked along the cock with his lips, his hands gripping his own diamond-hard dick. He leaned up, using his teeth to grab the waistband of the underwear. A move he’d seen in some recent porn. He had difficulty at the cock, which kept the underwear up, making Julian almost fall backward pulling it down. 

There it was, in the literal flesh. A massively thick, seven inch cock, peering over Julian’s face. It hit him like a gust, the smell. The sweat. The meat. Barry’s cocksmell was so pungeant and thick that Julian had to bury his nose right between the balls to drink it in. His tongue came out, and he licked between Barry’s huge sack. His tongue feeling the wrinkles, and the hair. God, he never knew he’d like a pair of hairy balls this much, but here he was like a bitch in heat.

He lapped slowly at the sack, feeling each testicle roll off his tongue, getting them wetter and wetter. He reached a free hand up, wrapping his fingers around the base of the sack to make them tight. Then he wrapped his lips around the hardened pair of balls, fellating them like a short, fat cock of their own. Then he let go, he had to have the object of his infatuation, he had to taste Barry’s cock.

He let go of the balls, and licked slowly up the shaft. He’d felt the veins bulge before, but with his tongue discovered just how big they really were. He felt the bulges flatted as he moved up towards the exposed, circumcised tip. The ridge passed under his tongue, and he got to the tip where he took in a not surprisingly large amount of precum that dripped out of the tip. He licked up the ridge on the underside of the cock until he got to the slit at the tip, where he flicked his tongue multiple times. 

Barry was losing his mind, he’d never felt such expert tongue work. If he didn’t think Julian was professional before, he sure did now. Julian sucked his tip, licked his hole, and it was driving him insane. He noticed that just like a regular work day, Julian couldn’t keep his mouth shut, making his saliva cool before it enveloped Barry’s cock. He’d try and take himself deep, gagging before going back and focusing just on the tip. Professional, but a little inexperienced. That was okay, he was thirsting for it and showed it through his work. 

Julian sucked the tip enthusiastically, it tasted so good. The salty mix of precum with Barry’s sweat made his fat, soft cock tingle. He sucked, and every time he went back he just wanted more of it. He filled his mouth, taking in the taste of a mouth filled with musky cockscent. The alcohol had somewhat worn off, but he was drunk enough on cock as it is. He lapped his tongue hard at the underside, as he loved the way it made Barry moan for him. Though he couldn’t take it deep, his tongue was as nimble as it gets.

There was a knock at the bathroom door. Julian stopped, eyes wide, Barry looked down at him with a look of shock. He pulled his cock out of the wet mouth, and dragged Julian with him to a stall. The locked started to turn. Thankfully this was the kind of bar where the bathroom stall walls went all the way to the bottom. Not to reveal any feet. Unfortunately (or fortunately, if you were to ask these two) the stall they were in was tight. Barry pulled Julian in, facing the same way. 

“There’s clothes in here, guess someone had some fun.” A voice drunkenly spoke.

“Yeah, yeah, I gotta get back to work.” Another female voice said, probably the waitress from earlier. 

Then, when tensions went down, Julian realized what he was feeling behind him. Barry’s huge cock was pressed firmly in between his thick ass cheeks. He knew Barry knew this too, as he started to slowly thrust. The feeling of Allen’s warm cock against his pink, little hole made him bite his lip, as he reached back to grab Barry’s hips, helping him along. The door to the bathroom opened, then closed, once more.

Barry loved this feeling, he was pressing his hot dog right into Julian’s buns, and the guy was begging for it. Professional Julian, always on time, always by the book, was grinding against Barry’s speed-force infused cock so very _hungrily_. He went for it and began thrusting harder, hitting Julian’s back with the tip, making him bend forward thirstily. 

Barry looked down at the thick cheeks wrapped around his dick. He knew he’d be too large for someone as inexperienced as Julian to take it, but this was more than good enough. He saw the flesh of his meat pressing right up against the lab tech’s tight little hole, grabbing his hips to take him in tighter. Then Barry got an even better idea.

Julian felt Barry readjust, pulling his cock back, and pushing it between Julian’s legs. Barry was so large, that Julian’s cock _rested_ on it. His balls spreading around the massive, crimson tip. He drooled down his chest as Barry began to thrust, both grinding wet against Julians taint, but also fucking his balls. It was crazy, it was driving him crazy. He pushed back, giving the cock more space to thrust, as Barry fucked against him. 

He hadn’t been able to last long against the onslaught of cock between his legs, as Julian started to gasp and moan against the rough feeling of being taken. He shook, and before he knew it his brain whited out under the most intense orgasm he’d ever had. He shot his cum along Barry’s cock, adding a lubricant that allowed Barry to thrust even faster, and slicker. Julian tensed his legs, wrapping his milky-white, juicy thighs around the cockflesh he rode. 

The feeling of Julian’s thighs tightening made Barry absolutely lose it. He’d never felt something like this, such soft flesh, rough enough to make his cock burn in carnal fire. He grabbed Julian’s hips and bit down on his neck. Julian was nigh passed out from cumming, and just drooled at the euphoria he was in. 

Barry was ready, his falls felt tense and he could feel his cock swell to a size he’d never had before. In his horny assault of these juicy thighs, feeling Julian’s balls wrap around his cock, his gut told him to fill Julian’s mouth with his creamy load. He grasped Julian and turned him around so his head leaned back on the porcelain rim of the toilet.

Julian looked up at him, as Barry lowered the sweat and cum covered cock to his mouth, and began bucking the tip into his lips. He mindlessly licked away at the precum leaking cock in his mouth, and before he knew it, Barry’s cock spasmed, and his salty milk flooded inside his mouth.

Barry’s mind blanked out and he saw the yellow lightning of the speed force as he shot load after load inside of Julian’s mouth. He looked down and saw the cum spilling down on to Julian’s chubby, handsome body. He stopped, and Julian, not to spill anymore, swallowed the thick, creamy, cock juice.

He’d never tasted cum before, and though it was coating his mouth uncomfortable, he couldn’t deny that the taste was so robust and delicious, and the musk it left in his mouth was satisfying in a way he never knew. He drank it back, savouring the flavour left in his mouth. He looked up at Barry.

Barry looked back at him, and said with the utmost romance, “I’ve gotta piss, so bad.” Laughing as he said it.

Julian, on the other hand, didn’t laugh. He just gripped the softening shaft in his hand, and aimed it passed him at the toilet. Barry bit his lip, and began to let go of his bladder. The hot stream pouring into the bowl as Julian looked him in the eye. This was insane, but they were both drunk enough to go for it. As the stream stopped, Julian leaned over and licked away the salty piss remaining on Barry’s tip.

“Was that a enough good offer, Allen?”

Barry smirked down at him. “Good enough for the CCPD’s golden boy, I assure you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the small hiatus, things got a little hectic. As penance, I made this chapter extra long. Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think, I know the fetishes got a little niche, but at the end of the day, it's a fun little story. Hope y'all had fun reading it. 
> 
> Follow at @CJRothWritten is you wanna know when I make something else!


End file.
